User talk:Volution2011
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Ricky McCormick Code Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Hi! I had the idea of making a wiki for the ricky mccormick cipher as well My aim was to get all the different ideas, analysis and theories about the ciphers collated at a single place on the internet so that everyone and anyone can interact, share ideas and discuss research on the ciphers. I've read lots of different theories in the comments sections of many different news sites running articles on the murder and the ciphers. I believe that if there's a central hub of information and research, that the mixing of ideas will eventually lead to the solution. One person's idea might give another person a different angle to solve the cipher. Do you want to join forces? Take a look at my basic wiki structure and check out the main site areas I want to divide the research into, on the main page under the Site Areas section: http://rickymccormickcipher.wikispaces.com/Wiki How did you start getting interesting in the cipher? I first read about the cipher on a programmer/hacker site (http://news.ycombinator.com/) where some geeks like me were talking about the cipher and how to solve it and what it might mean. From there I searched more news sites for articles on Ricky Mccormick and the cipher, and there was lots of research done by lots of people like frequency analysis on the code, one guy even reversed the image and did some other photoshop tweaking to show smudgey areas of the paper notes and discussed what that might mean. Another guy found that the numbers in the code actually correlate to longitude and lattitude coordinates that are near the location of where Ricky's body was found. Looking forward to hearing from you. -Pete like268@gmail.com